Secrets Spilt
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: As hard as it was to lie to her, he found himself doing so anyway. Gwen/Kevin


**Yea... another story! Whoo! I'm in such a Gwen/Kevin mood! **

**Summary:** As hard as it was to lie to her, he found himself doing so anyway.

* * *

"Please tell me?"

His resolve was weakening, and both of them knew it. Every time her sweet voice whispered the same words over and over again, he felt himself breaking, wanting to tell her, wanting to share more than he had ever shared in his entire life.

"No." He gulped, seeing as it was hard to resist her. But she wouldn't give up, no matter how many times he said no. She simply kept on pleading, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Or who knows. Maybe Ben sent her to do this. But it really didn't matter, seeing as he bowed down to her every whim, doing whatever she asked him to do.

Just that one word, that one freakin' word...

"Please?"

He sighed. He pursed his lips together, trying to keep his mouth from babbling the secret away to her.

"I said--"

"Please tell me?" She put a hand on his shoulder, and he knew that she knew that he was going to break soon.

Just a bit more...

"I won't tell." There she went again, her voice pleading and innocent. But still, he refused to tell her. He couldn't.

What if she...

Would she?

Nah, of course not. She wouldn't back away. She wouldn't if she knew what he had to do to get out.

But still...

She was a good guy, (or girl in this case). And good guys, (or girls), didn't like this kind of stuff. They didn't appreciate doing whatever it took to escape. They didn't realize the things people had to do in order to be free.

But...

Dammit! Where was his manly side? What happened to him? Since when had he become a weak person who bowed down to a girl?

"Oh come on Kevin..." She whispered, her mouth next to his ear.

He felt his hand gripping the railing he was sitting next to.

That little witch. She knew exactly what she was doing. Ten bucks that she knew he liked her, and by liked her, he meant really, really liking her.

And she used it to her advantage every time.

"Why not?" She whispered, coming closer to him, trying to break his resolve even further. His teeth were clenched together when she was leaning against his arm.

Fuck. He thought, as he could feel her curves as she tried getting the secret out of him.

"I just want to know how you got out..."

Fucking hell Gwen!!

"You don't want to know."

"Yea I do." She said softly in a convincing tone. "Please tell me. I won't tell, promise..."

"I already said--"

"Please Kevin..." She said, dragging out the last letter of his name.

"Shit." He whispered to himself, not caring that she heard it. "The same way Vilgax got out okay!"

"And how did he get out?"

Oh look at her tone. His own voice said, mocking him inside his head. Little miss innocent I see.

She pressed her body against his again, coming closer to her ear. "I..." He gulped. "I don't know."

"C'mon Kevin, you can't expect me to believe that."

"It doesn't matter."

"But--"

"No buts--"

"Please--"

"I killed someone okay!"

He shut his eyes, realizing the awkward silence that had overcome them. Slowly, he pushed her off of him, and walked away from her.

"I'm not proud of it... but..." He gulped.

He found it hard to lie to her.

He did like it. He loved every second of him killing off the alien, loving how his diamond shard ripped his flesh into pieces, loving how the blood splattered on him.

"I-it... it was the only way dammit!" He said, not sure who he was talking to, her, or himself.

"There... there was an opening in the Null Void and... and... he was in my way and..."

Dammit, faking guilt was never this hard before.

"I didn't mean to." He said in a weak voice.

Silence ensued once more, but this time, he wasn't sure if she was still there.

"Oh Kevin..." She whispered from behind him, while wrapping his arms around his torso, trying to give him reassurance. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"... It's okay."

It was really hard to lie to her. He almost broke again, wanting to tell her the truth. He had enjoyed it, he had loved it.

But...

Her arms wrapped around him tighter as a smirk graced his features.

She doesn't need to know that. **  
**

* * *

**Yea, a lot of ideas in this story. I was reading a forum, where they argue over this stuff (it's hilarious sometimes) and they make good points like "Ben uses Kevin's crush on Gwen" and they ask "How did he get out" and how "Gwen uses her charm on him" and "Kevin is different and bowing down to a girl" and so on. So it's all that (I probably missed one) in this one shot. :D**

Please review. They make me happy!! (Oh, and I have a story in mind, but this isn't it.)

Love,  
Ivy  



End file.
